Resident Evil: Rivalry
by MrTvirus
Summary: There is a man hunting down former top ranking Raccon City STARS memebers, Barry and Wesker are at the top of the list. This will be the final showdown between the STARS and Wesker. Written in First/Third person. R&R pleas
1. Barry's Files

**Preface**  
  
25, August 2001  
These past three years have been tough on me. Ever since what happened at the Spencer Estate and Raccoon City's destruction, I've lost sleep, my health has gotten worse, and most importantly my family has been taken from me. I've tried finding them all over the world, but Umbrella keeps moving them and hindering me from finding a moments peace. I guess it's fair in their eyes, I was apart of the task force that put a huge set back in their bio-weapons research, and I'm still trying to prove their involvement in the release of a deadly virus which was a catalyst in the destruction of Raccoon City, the town I was stationed in. But I don't, it'll be fair when Umbrella is brought down and I'm with my wife and my two little girls. It'll be fair when the families of those people who died because of Umbrella's "experiments" in their "test site" we called home are given retribution.  
  
26, August 2001  
At 1445 hrs. (2:45 p.m.) I received a call from a man named Trent, the same Trent that contacted Jill Valentine just before the Spencer Estate fiasco, he told me that my family was fine and they would continue to be fine as long as he had control over that situation. I wanted to ask more questions about how he knew what was going to happen at the mansion, and how he knew where to contact me but before I could even get the first word out he told me "Beware strangers with gifts." and that was it he hung up. Has he been reading on Helen of Troy or what?  
  
27, August 2001  
I'm meeting up with Chris Redfield and his team at an undisclosed location tonight, the team is compiled of a rookie cop from NY; Leon Kennedy, and Chris' sister Claire. I'm glad Chris found her, I know what it's like to have your family taken from you. I'm meeting up with Jill's team at the same time, I haven't seen her since I picked her up from Raccoon when that nuke hit it and wiped the place out, I'm looking forward to talking to that former U.B.C.S guy that Jill met while escaping Raccoon City. I want to see what he still knows about Umbrella, what was his name...Carlos I think.  
  
28, August 2001 0800 hrs. (8:00 a.m.)  
The meeting was great, it was good to see Chris and Jill again, I wish that it could have been under different circumstances, but what are you going to do when a global conglomerate is developing biological weapons that can turn a person into a "zombie" and your team is sent in to investigate what seemed to be cult activities but turns out that it was all one big government conspiracy? "You do what you have to do, and you do a good job at it" that's what my dad told me when I was younger. Jill and Carlos had another person with them, there was something about that guy I didn't like nor could I trust. When I first saw him he had a box in his hand, when we exchanged formalities he handed it to me, I then thought of what Trent had told me the day before "Beware of strangers with gifts" (how'd he know). In the box was a Desert Eagle .50mm Magnum with nine clips of ammo filled and one already in the gun, much like the gun Leon had on him. Great gun, it's not the standard magnum design looks more like the .9mm Beretta the S.T.A.R.S use only bigger and more of a chrome finish, plus it holds more ammo, eight rounds plus the one in the chamber and loads with a clip, where as the standard magnum holds six round and is a revolver which is bad for immediate reloading situations (like a zombie attack). Whoever this guy is he knows his guns and he knows people, that gun didn't come cheap plus it had to be imported from the mid-east they don't make 'em here. I think I'm getting old because I can't remember his name, I think he said it was Hunk. Yeah that's got to be it, he told me his navy S.E.A.L.S buddies named him that because the women always came to him on shore leave, you can't forget a weird name like that.  
  
28, August 2001 1300 hrs. (1:00 p.m.)  
Chris has informed me in on all details of Umbrella's Antarctic base and on the uncharted island in the South Pacific. He told me that Captain Wesker is still alive and working for a new bio-weapon research company, he also informed me that the "good" captain had "changed" so to speak, apparently Al injected himself with a viral agent that gave death like symptoms when infected, when the infected person wakes up they have "super-human" abilities, there is nothing human about Wesker, there never was and there never will be. After holding my family hostage and forcing me to betray my teammates, I should have made sure he didn't come out of that house, maybe that's why I'm losing so much sleep at night, God was telling me that it's not time to rest yet, that I still have to make sure Wesker can't hurt anyone else. On another note I've received yet another call this and time it was from the only surviving member of the Bravo team, Rebecca Chambers. Poor kid just eight-teen and she had to go through what we all did in that house, well she twenty-one now and she still carries the scars (mentally) she's matured so fast, most kids her age are in college but she's stuck in a lab coming up with all kinds of viruses to counter the effects of the Umbrella bio-weapons because she some sort of child genius. She informed me that the main S.T.A.R.S office would send in reinforcements if needed but nothing over what is needed and that they cannot be linked to the assault in any way that could openly hurt relations with Umbrella. In other words the S.T.A.R.S main office is going to stab Umbrella in the back but won't support us if Umbrella catches us in the act. So now we can't use any S.T.A.R.S issued weapons or uniforms, we have to back ourselves with the weapons but they'll supply the people. That's just like them, what good are people if you don't have any weapons to give them? Oh well I guess it's still a blessing. I think I can give them some stuff but not enough, I'll find something I always do.  
  
28, August 2001 2045 hrs. (8:45 p.m.)  
It's been a long day, it's been bad for my health and I'm starting to see cracks in the team starting to form. I haven't told anyone about what's going on with me, I can't either. I don't want them to think that I'm weak. I'm too proud, Kathy was always humble. I miss her. I need her strength, her guidance, and her love. She has so much faith too, I guess I can say that's what I love about her, no matter what she always kept faith, rather it be in God or in the fact that I'll come home from a mission safe she always had that kind of strength, something I think I need to work on.  
  
29, August 0200 hrs. (2:00 a.m.)  
I've been up for the past hour and a half, I can't get back to sleep. I'm starting to have dreams again, this time Wesker has a gun to Kathy's head and a guy in Umbrella biohazard fatigues and what looks like a gas mask is holding my children at gun point. Wesker is telling me to release the Tyrant on my S.T.A.R.S. teammates or he'll kill my family starting with my daughter Moira, I release it and it kills the other S.T.A.R.S., it then turns to Wesker and skewers him, he just laughs and quickly disposes of it, then I hear gun shots and I fall and see a hole above my heart, then three more shots heard and I woke up. I'm starting to have chest pains I think I'm going to get Jill or Chris to take me to the hospital. This is going to be my last entry for a while I think. I pray Umbrella doesn't have contacts there.  
  
2, September 2001 1100 hrs. (11:00 a.m.)  
I was just told by the doctor that if I had been ten minutes later I'd have to have open heart surgery or I'd be dead, thank God I didn't. While I was in the hospital I received a visit from a man, it was Trent. The meeting wasn't a good one, he and I talked for an hour about the Spencer Estate, Raccoon City, even about how my team is starting to crumble. He told me there was a traitor amongst them, about how they all trust him, but Hunk isn't trusted by any one but Carlos and Jill. That's where the fault line is but who is causing it to shift, he said earlier that I should "Beware strangers with gifts" but why, is it because Hunk is from Umbrella, is it because Hunk is the traitor or is it because he could cause problems? That's got to be it, he's only causing problems because they don't trust him enough, this doesn't mean I will though. There is still some speculation about him. Other things we talked about was his backing us in fighting Umbrella, I can but I can't believe that he is a high ranking official in Umbrella, I wonder why he wants them taken down. He has offered to back us with all the weapons we need and other resources. And then he left, but before he did he told me not to tell anyone of this visit.  
  
9, September 2001 2100 hrs (9:00 p.m.)  
I just came back from the hospital, they wanted to keep me an extra week for observation. Hell if I had to go and stay over night for every problem I've had in the past three years I wouldn't be out until next May. Leon Kennedy, the rookie from Chris' team, told me about a raid that had happened during the time that I was gone it involved Bio-port, a new company up for the "FREAKS-R-US" title, and Umbrella, Bio-port lead the attack on Umbrella with very heavy casualties on umbrella's side. It seem that this new company has successfully infused animal DNA and human DNA, Becca tells me it's called gene-splicing, I just try to stay out of that stuff......unless I have to shoot it. What disturbs me the most isn't that there is a new company to fight against, that just plain scares the hell out of me, but it's that Wesker was in charge of the attack, or a man fitting his description was. The S.T.A.R.S. team that went in to investigate told us that there was nothing left, at first I thought they meant that there was nothing left alive, I guess I was wrong they cleared it out, it was spotless according to the report. I'm afraid that something bad is going to happen to us soon, we need to move out fast.  
  
  
A young man in army fatigues drops the paper down into the trash can it was balled up in "Sir" the man said "it seems they've left." the man he was talking to started turning red in his face "Can't you see I know that you idiot, that's why we're here in the first place, to find out where they went!", the younger man was astonished to see that his c/o was so angry, "How was I supposed to know that's why we're here, I'm just a grunt." he thought. "Look boy I ain't like Albert Wesker, I don't have fools under my command , are you a fool boy?" the man asked "no sir." the younger man replied "Good now that is over with I want you to go and find something else that could lead us to Burton and his team, and since you ain't on the official company payroll I'll make sure you don't get a chance to be on it if you don't find anything, you got that!" the man barked "Yes sir." the young solder said with a quiver in his voice. "Barry, Barry, Barry you old fool, soon I'll have my revenge for what you did to me, and don't think Redfield and Valentine won't get theirs, oh they will Barry and so will my dear little brother, all the S.T.A.R.S. will pay, ALL OF THEM!" the c/o was cut off by another solder "Captain we've found something." he walked over to see what was discovered "Excellent work boys, simply excellent you found something more useful than the obvious." the Captain said. The young man had felt the beam of pride cut off with the sudden yelling that ensued "BURTON!! who does he think he is leaving this behind, if he was anything like me, that's just it he not like me he's trying so hard to be me he's being stupid, he thinks that by leaving this it'll discourage me from hunting him down he's so wrong!" with that he stormed off. "What'd ya think made him so pissed, it's just a picture." the young man that discovered it said "It's a picture of him, Burton, and the other man is Captain Albert Wesker of S.T.A.R.S and a traitor to Umbrella." a man from the shadows said "How do you know that?" the young officer asked "Because, I took it ten years ago." the man said "Plus" he added "I'm a former S.T.A.R.S member like them." 


	2. Life is but a Dream

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Resident Evil rather is be in games or in the Capcom authorized stories, I do however own every character that was not originally associated with either the games or in the Capcom authorized publications.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Every one has heard the story of Resident Evil through the S.D. Perry books and the video games themselves, I feel it's important to continue these stories but not in a way that would appear "normal" to the survival horror fan. I feel it's important to add romantic, political, social, or dare I even say spiritual aspects to make this and other stories of this genre more realistic. Resident Evil is a great story game and it's full of the blood and guts violence that MOST religious people speak out against, I am not one of those people that speak out against it however I wish not to start up a debate over others or my own beliefs, but I do wish to bring it up as a point of conversation in the story, not to preach what I believe is right or wrong but to show people that Resident Evil is more than just a "shoot `em up" game, and if this offends anyone I truly apologize that I did, but as a friend of mine said one time "What I believe is what I believe". I'm not making this a love story either, there should be an aspect of romantic feelings sparked up between characters but not so much that they overcome the outright plot of the story. Political and social aspects play a major role in the Resident Evil world and I plan to bring them out in this story a little more than they were in the past. If you would be so kind as to review this, and your constructive criticism is welcomed. Most of all enjoy.  
  
Epilogue:  
This takes place after Barry's files, the group has split up into two teams as to prevent the unfortunate capture of anyone, also this split is a result of a "crack" in the team. This "crack" is a result of Hunks sudden entrance into the group. Carlos could find himself to trust Hunk seeing as they are both former Umbrella employees, Jill found herself between loving Carlos and loving Chris but an unfortunate twist caused her to stay with Chris. Claire has gone with Carlos and Hunk due to Chris' over protection of her, and his sudden drinking problem. Barry's team, which consist of Jill and Chris, has gone to North Carolina, his home state, after hearing from Trent, they now are waiting for word from Trent on when they should move to meet with the others. Hunks team's whereabouts are unknown. Leon and Rebecca have gone to New York to gather up reinforcements for whatever may come their way, they too await word from Trent as to when to move to meet the others.  
  
Resident Evil: Rivalry  
  
***  
  
  
Chapter One: Life is But a Dream  
  
He woke up in a sweat, it was another dream, they hadn't stopped since.....since Raccoon City was destroyed over three years ago. He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom, as he turned the faucet on he got a glimpse of his image in the mirror that sat above the sink "Man I look old." he managed to whisper to himself, as the water ran over his hands he felt himself go into a state of calmness, it was like the water was cleansing him of all of his past sins. He washed his face and upper torso of the sweat, wiped off and walked into the kitchen where a half full fifth of Jack Daniels sat on an old dirty table next to a man who had his head resting on his arms laying on the table. There was a shot glass turned over next to him, the man who was up grabbed the glass and poured in the golden liquid, he was debating on drinking it when the man who was resting said "You don't drink, so put it down Barry." there was a slight slur to his voice. "Tell me why I shouldn't start." Barry retorted "I've lost my wife, my daughters, my home, my job, my privacy everything Chris, everything! so when you can find a good enough reason for me not to start then you tell me." Barry took the shot and then spit it out "What is that, that ain't liquor it taste like urine." Chris looked up with a smirk "I told you not to drink it." he said, with that Barry was off to the bathroom again this time to brush his teeth and gargle with mouth wash. When Barry came back he saw that Chris still had the same drunken smirk on his face "Chris let m ask you something, why OH WHY did you piss in that bottle?" Barry asked, Chris started to giggle "Why shouldn't I, we don't have running water or heat, plus I finished off the bottle about an hour ago and since I'm so plastered I can get up I might as well go in the bottle." Barry stomped off into the living area, there were old pizza boxes and packets of ammunition every were he managed to clear out a space on the make shift couch from an old mini-van. "God why did we have to be in that house, why is my family gone, why are all those people dead, WHY GOD!? ANSWER ME, why'd you let them take Kathy from me, she was the only person who could comfort me, she has so much faith in you, how could you let them take her?" he looked around for a moment, the lights from the buildings that surrounded their own cast a glow similar to sun rise or sunset. Barry looked all around, this had been the apartment that he and his wife spent their first two years of marriage with one another, it was so clean and wholesome when they moved in that first day, now it's torn up from lack of attention and care from the building maintenance. He sighed and laid down on the couch just wanting to rest for a moment before getting up and going back to his bed but he couldn't fight the over powering extent of his fatigue, he fell a sleep.  
  
The next morning Barry awoke to the sounds of Jill screaming at Chris, "You drunken fool, you don't see that this is what drove your sister away!" she said very loudly "Well It's my life and I spend it how I want to, besides it's the only thing keeping me from thinking about he now." Barry walked into the small dirty kitchen where the previous night's fiasco with the "Jack Daniels" had taken place. Jill stopped yelling at Chris as soon as Barry walks into the room, "Barry, someone dropped this off for you in front of the door, I don't know what it is." Jill said Barry looked at the yellow envelope it just simply said on the front "BARRY BURTON" he opened it "It's a bunch of papers and a few pictures." Barry said in a very puzzled fashion, he began to read them and as he turned the second page he muttered "Mother of God." Jill and Chris both looked at Barry "What is it?" Chris asked, Barry remained silent as he continued to read the documents "Barry what is it?" Chris asked again, Barry looked over the papers at him, his eyes began to tear up "Chris" he started to say but then paused for a moment fighting back his emotions "Chris it's...it's about Claire." Chris stood up "What about her?" Barry contained his emotions and with a soft but stern voice he said "They have her, Umbrella has her team, all of them." Jill's face was horrified tears started to swell up in here big blue eyes she turned to Chris who was fighting back his emotions, "I want these guys dead and I don't care if God Himself tries to stop me...You hear that God, I don't care if You do or don't!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs and then lost his composure on Jill's shoulder. Jill thought to herself "He loves her so much, I just wish that he would show that he felt the same about me." Barry walks over to Chris and says "I'm calling David in on this, we need help." he walked back to the bed room, he sat on his bed and put his face down in his hands as he starts to weep. (Although each of the former S.T.A.R.S members have dealt with something like this before they have grown closer over the past three years, the stress of hiding all of the time has built up, and tempers and emotions are running extremely high, causing their break downs.) Barry thought of Rebecca and how much she reminded him of one of his daughters. He had become a father figure to them all at one point or another, for instance when Chris had been discharged from the Air Force and gave him a chance to calm down and to be shown guidance, when Jill's own father had gone to jail for robbery, Barry was the one that suggested that she go into law enforcement, with Claire he told her to go back to school and get her degree but to no avail, she was as stubborn as Chris at times, with Leon he took under his wing and showed him how to be the leader that he should be. They all were his new family but nothing could replace his wife and two daughters, it had been so long since he last had seen them they probably wouldn't recognize him or he them, "Polly is 15 and Moira is about 13" he thought. He got a grip on his emotions for a moment "I have to call David" he said with a voice of fear, anger, and desperation "I need to get my family back, and I don't care what it takes to get them." 


	3. Ties that Bind

Chapter 2: Ties that Bind  
  
David sat up in his bed startled from the sudden sound of his phone ringing, he looked over at his window and noticed the gentle glow from the slow and steady sun rise, then looked at his alarm clock which read 5:45 am "Who the hell is calling this early in the morning, for Goodness sakes it's Saturday." He reached over for the phone on his night stand, as he picked it up he fumbled with the phone and it fell "damn it" he muttered, he picked it up and finally answered it "Hello?" David said. "David? I didn't wake you did I?" the voice on the other end said, David had to think for a moment, the mans voice was gruff and sounded like he was from the southern US "Barry? yeah you did actually, is anything wrong?" David noticed that Barry sighed "Yeah there is, bad Davie boy really bad." Barry answered. David scoured at that name Barry had so affectionately given him back in their days training at the academy but quickly dismissed the feeling "What is it Old Man?" David had one for the "elder statesmen". He heard Barry sigh again and say "Over half of my team has been taken hostage by Umbrella" David felt a lump in his throat developing from fearing for the young woman whom he had grown to love and respect "What about Rebecca?" he managed to ask, "No she's with Leon Kennedy but they got Claire, that U.B.C.S guy Carlos, and a new guy named Hunk" David felt relief, Rebecca had been the child he never had, with his career and all he never had time for a family. "Is there anything I can do?" David asked, "Yeah come to the States I've got you a ticket waiting, your flight leaves tonight at eight o'clock p.m. your time, we'll talk about the rest when you get here." **Click** Barry hung up the phone and walked over to the 4x4 truck that waited for him, Jill was driving, Barry always felt safer with her behind the wheel since Chris is a mad man regardless if he was intoxicated or not.  
  
***  
  
Wesker sat back in his over sized red leather chair with a glass full of brandy and reading a novel when his video phone rang, he sat up and grabbed a remote control and pressed the button pointing it at the wall over his fire place. The space above the mantel split into two sections and a screen popped out of the hole that was left, on the screen was the Bio-port insignia then quickly vanished when the face of a well dressed business man appeared the man was Sir William Scott, a genius scientist, the owner of Bio-port and a share holder of Umbrella under an assumed name "Albert" he started "Albert we are quite pleased with your recovery of the virus samples but there are more pressing matters at hand, it seems Umbrella has sent a task force to find you." Wesker's disposition didn't change he smirked and said "Let them come, they'll see that Bio-port has more than ample security" Sir Scott became very grim, his face was darkened by his fear "Albert they are sending Earnest." Wesker dropped his glass of brandy and leaped from his chair throwing his book to the floor "They wouldn't!" he exclaimed, the old man on the screen frowned "they did" he responded. "Those Bastards, every one of them, Father do something please, have to have some influence over them?" he implored, the man stood up angrily "I told you never to call me that unless we were on a secure channel, and no I don't, they are becoming suspicious, some one other than myself is betraying Umbrella only this person giving out secret information to S.T.A.RS, and I don't want them pointing at me." Wesker stood in disarray, he couldn't get help from his father, Umbrella has sent in their trump card. But Wesker had his own trump card or cards, first he had all the strengths of a B.O.W, second he had the command over Bio-port's genetically spliced foot solders, and as long as he held Leon Kennedy's team captive he would have Barry Burton at his disposal. Wesker smiled at this thought "I know what to do Sir, I have some one that will help or he'll see his friends and family suffer at my hands again." Sir Scott's expression did not change "Very well then Albert, I hope you know what you are doing, the last time you did this you nearly were blown to pieces." Wesker still kept his smirk "There's not a self-destruction sequence in my home Father." Sir Scott became irritated at his son's reference to him as "Father" he responded "See to it you don't fail this time. Scott out." with that said the screen moved back into the wall and the section that moved away moved back. Wesker walked to the desk, there he activated his intercom system to reach his butler "Gregory, would you come in here I need you to clean up this glass" a man with an English accent spoke up "Right away sir" Wesker added "Oh and bring another glass of brandy" he walked over to his fire place and waited for his butler. During that time he thought to him self "Umbrella is sending one of my greatest rivals to eliminate me, I in turn am taking an even greater measure by employing one of his greatest rivals, it's about time for a class reunion." his thoughts were cut short by some one tapping him on his shoulder, Wesker quickly turned around rather startled by this sudden interruption but it was only the small English butler Gregory "Your brandy sir" he offered to Wesker "thank you Gregory, before you leave I have one more instruction before the night is over." Wesker ordered "Yes sir?" Gregory replied "Take a letter out to Barry Burton, tell him that Umbrella willing to release his comrades if he comes to an undisclosed location, include ummmm...I think six tickets, three extra for David Trapp who I know Barry will call, Mr. Kennedy and Ms. Chambers and let him know that there will be accommodations provided to the highest measures to insure his comfort, oh and address it from Trent." Wesker dictated "will that be all sir?" Gregory inquired "Yes, good night Gregory" Wesker said. Wesker with brandy in hand thought "Soon Barry, very soon, you have no idea what there is in store for you, you don't know who has control over you. But all will be as it should when I am the last one standing." Wesker thought for a few more moments and went to his desk, he sat down in the chair and picked up his diary to write.  
  
This is what he wrote:  
  
"September 15, 2001 10:00pm  
  
I just spoke with my father and what he had to say didn't please me. He told me of Umbrellas plan to get retribution upon my betrayal of the company, they are apparently sending the only man that could possibly pose a threat to me, Captain Earnest Ross. I can't believe that they would send HIM in, in a way I should have expected it, he knows me about as well as I know myself. He, Barry Burton, David Trapp, Rico Marrini, Ed Dewey and myself were rivals of some sort, we were also room mates. Barry and myself always got along, mainly because I knew he would be more easily manipulated than David or Earnest simply because he was a "Family Man" the fool, he didn't know that what he considered his strongest asset would be his down fall. In a way I pity the poor bastard, his mother died when he was young and the only person left to raise him was his father, who was an abusive alcoholic. I admire the determination he had not to become what he hated so much but it still didn't help him in the long run, he still lost his family, his friends, him home, his health, and yet some how in the darkest recesses of my mind I want to help him, maybe it's the last remnants of my humanity, I'm sure the feeling will pass soon. OK moment over.   
  
Earnest was the one I had the biggest grudge against, he was the spoiled rich brat who was voted most likely to shoot you in the back, and the only way he got in with Umbrella is his father is a board member, like myself. The difference between him and myself is that I'm better than he would ever hope to become. I am the descendent of English royalty, I'm the richest man on Earth, and I'm more than a man...but less that a god, but soon all this will change. Soon I shall have the other half my "godhood" bestowed upon me by the very man who made me what I am, and soon the truth will be uncovered.  
  
Barry thinks that this "mole" Trent is helping him, but all in all Trent is working for me. Any information that Barry receives from him is truly from me, any time he meets Trent he's meeting the actual Trent, but little dose he know that he's just my pawn in this game of life. It's all coming into place just as I plan. Godhood..."  
  
Wesker stood up and walked to the oversized window that led to a balcony, the cool air brushed up against his face, the seasons were changing and it was his favorite time of year. He stared out on the lake in which he had spent many summers playing at as a child, it was the last place his family was together before his own mother died, "better times" he briefly thought to himself before dismissing the distant emotions that griped his ever changing heart. "Godhood" he thought "I must stay focused on my godhood" 


End file.
